


goodbye my freind

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Set in 2016Chrissie runs her mouth of about holly Robert stands up for her leading to shocking revelations





	1. Chapter 1

At the bar Robert drinks his pint as he overhears Chrissie talking about holly

Chrissie:how could she do this to her family

Lawrence:you don't know what was going on in her head Chrissie

Chrissie:she was selfish just like any other junkie

Robert slams his pint Down walking over to their booth

Robert:you done do everyone a favour and spread your venom elsewhere

Chrissie:im sorry if the truth hurts but it needs saying

Robert :you are so far from the truth holly was a kind girl with an addiction not a bone in her body was selfish

Chrissie:why so protective were you cheating on Aaron with her

Robert:no she stopped me from relapsing on heroin

Shocked whispers can be heard around him

Aaron:Robert

He turns and sees Aaron ashamed he rushes into the backroom

Aaron:darling wait

Aaron rushes in after

Aaron:darling its okay

Robert:no its not I should've helped but I didn't because I was to wrapped up in my own life

Aaron:no you were living your life none of us could see

Robert: she helped me Aaron and I couldn't do the same for her

Aaron:talk to me love

Robert:after my dad kicked me out I had a drug problem it was bad Aaron I was selling my body on the streets so I could afford drugs

Aaron strokes Roberts hair holding back tears off his own

Aaron:how did you stop

Robert:I had an overdose someone must have found me and took me to the hospital and I went to rehab and I haven't touched drugs since

Aaron:darling that's brilliant when did you nearly relapse

Robert:after I found out liv got me arrested and you didn't tell me

Aarons heart brakes

Aaron:darling I..

Robert: I felt like I didn't mean anything to you

Aaron:Robert im so sorry

Robert:I was holding the Syringe  in my hand Aaron I was so close to Injecting  it and then holly found me

Aaron:what happened

Robert:she knocked it out of my hand and asked me what the hell I was doing

Aaron:what happened after

 

Robert:she told me that I was better then that told me I was worth so much more

Aaron:because you are to me and liv and everyone else who loves you

Robert:for the next few weeks she  kept checking on me she took me to na meetings she even tried to get me to talk you about it

Aaron hugs Robert tighter

Robert:she was my friend and I couldn't help her when she was struggling

Aaron:because you didn't know none of us did not even Moira she was always so happy

Robert:she was the only person I could talk to about it and now she's gone what am i supposed to Aaron tell me please

He brakes down in tears as Aaron holds him.

 

 

~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

In the Woolpack, Chas walks in with Liv 

Liv: why did you pick me up where’s Aaron

Chrissie overhears them and shouts over 

Chrissie: in the back with his junkie boyfriend   
Chas: you what

Lawrence: Chrissie that’s enough

Chrissie: I have a right to be angry I was married to him God knows what he could have given me I’m gonna have to get tested

Aaron: for god’s sake 

Aaron comes out from the back holding Roberts' hand

Lawrence: Aaron I apologize Chrissie we’re leaving come on 

He goes to pull Chrissie out of her seat but Aaron stops him

Aaron: you know something Chrissie you disgust me you walk around acting like you're so perfect talking shit about Holly and Robert when you don’t even know the full story well let me tell you something you're not perfect you're nothing your just a sad judgemental little tart with a pervert for a son

Chrissie: how dare you speak to me like that?

Aaron: see it’s not so fun when people say mean things about you is it now get out of my mum’s pub and go back to your sad little life 

Chrissie doesn’t move 

Lawrence: Chrissie come on your embarrassing yourself

Chas: you heard him get out of my pub your barred 

Chrissie gets up and storms out followed by Lawrence 

Robert: you didn’t have to do that Aaron

Aaron: hey you’re my boyfriend and I love you

Robert: I love you to

Liv walks up to them and hugs a tearful Robert as Chas walks over to Aaron

Chas: you gonna tell me what that was about 

Aaron: it’s not my place to tell you Robert will do that when he’s ready 

She smiles and nods 

Chas: just let him know we are there for him

Aaron: I will.


End file.
